


Marinette Dupain-Cheng Goes to My School!? What?!

by erin_h



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Needs a Hug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Ill add them later, LIKE RLLY FUCKING EVENTUALLY, M/M, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_h/pseuds/erin_h
Summary: So this is basically what would happen if Marinette was also rich and famous. Her being the new student, and Adrien already there. Adrien is still a fashion model, and still gets the black ring. But some small changes are going to change a lot of things..(also fuck cannon, chloe deserves love)**Favorite quote from the most recent chapter. ↓↓↓**"yOU dONT oWn mE MOM-"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Orgins

* * *

As Marinette's alarm blared, it was immediately turned off by the young blunette at the desk. Marinette was already awake for her 5:30 alarm, finishing up any missing homework she would need for the new school she's going to. Though it wasn't required, she felt the urge to. She had already finished all she could on history and science and finished up her final math assignment, and thankfully they weren't too far into the school year to be learning anything difficult. She was wearing some simple light green sweats with a light gray sweater. She had some slightly darker green socks on, and her hair was into a braid.

She stuck out her tongue, angling it upwards as she finished the last assignment before needing to start getting ready for her first day. She grabbed three extra folders she had and started placing the assignments in them. She huffed as she finished putting them in their folders and huffed out some air. She walked over to her closet and huffed a sigh as she looked through her various pieces of clothing. It was still fall, she could get away with wearing some things. 

She decided on a light green and white striped mid-long sleeve shirt, and a denim, black jean overall skirt to go with it. She also chose some white stockings that stop roughly above her knee to go with it, and some black heeled boots. She had on some black, fingerless gloves that stopped at the tip of her wrist. She also wore a simple emerald necklace and emerald earrings. Her hair was in a slightly neater braid, going over her shoulder hanging onto her shoulder and going onto her front side.

She picked up a small, rectangular side bag with slightly curved edges, and put it around her shoulder, and admired her (mostly) self-made outfit. The only things she bought were the emerald jewelry, the side bag, and the boots. She took a deep breath to calm herself and picked up the folders and headed out of her room on the third story. She quickly rushed down the stairs to her family's kitchen and dining room. Her mother was making a nice breakfast that consisted of her family's special recipe, that was absolutely to die for.

She ate her breakfast and chatted among her family, and headed out the door with some delicious filled macarons. She was roughly a ten minute walk to the school, but her parents urged her to take one of the limos driven by one of their personal drivers, and she eventually gave in.

The car ride to the school wasn't quiet, and was filled with laughter and conversations between her and her driver. The Dupain-Cheng's have always been overly friendly with anyone that worked for them, and treated them almost as if they were family.

The car came to a stop as Marinette stepped out of the car and said goodbye to her driver. Marinette looked upon Collège Françoise Dupont, and gulped back in her now harshly dry throat. She had never been to public school, and didn't know the first thing about being a high school student.

_But it couldn't be too hard!.. right?.._

She wondered to herself as she slowly made her way up the stairs in the front of the school. And as she made her way through the big entryway, she heard an excited shriek causing her to flinch.

"OMG! IS THAT MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG?!" And Marinette flinched harder as people began to crowd her. Even though it was early, 6:49, there were much more people then she had been expecting. 

As people were screaming, asking for autographs, her number, if they could be her friend, a hand pulled her empty hand out of the crowd and threw her behind said person, and Marinette knew the bright yellow jacket anywhere.

Chloe.

"Are you all serious?! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" She exclaimed as she drug Marinette from the now upset crowd. And as they made their way to a classroom, Marinette assumed it was their first period classroom, Chloe sighed and turned around to see Marinette, confused and surprised. "People are never that crazy about a new person. Sorry 'bout that Mari." She said apologetically. Marinette sat her things on Chloe's desk, and she didn't seem to mind. "I should've been there to walk you through the doors."

As Chloe sighed, Marinette shook her head. "Nuh-uh! This isn't your fault Chloe. People are just a little more excited about me, but I don't understand why." She shrugged. "Being 'famous' isn't any different than being, what a 'normal person'?" She sighed.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen the point in being 'famous'." She shrugged. "But it is what it is." She sighed and Marinette let out a giggle.

And as the two girls were about to strike up a new conversation, the teacher, Miss Bustier, entered the classroom. She was on a call, and sighed happily as she hung up. And as she looked over to where Chloe was, she immediately was startled to see Marinette and quickly sat her stuff down on her desk and walked over to Marinette. "Goodness, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner Ms. Dupain-Cheng." She said apologetically.

Marinette frantically shook her head. "N-no! It's alright! I just ended up getting here early. That's all. And please, just Marinette is fine. Ms. Dupain-Cheng would be my mother." She said reassuringly and Miss Bustier smiled. Then Marinette perked up more slightly. "O-oh. I almost forgot about this, but here." She said as she picked up the three folders full of assignments and handed them to Miss Bustier. "They weren't very hard, so I decided even if I don't get credit for them, to do them." She smiled as Miss Bustier, shocked, looked through the filled folders, lost for words, literally.

"I-" She started. "I- well, _ahem_. This is incredible and very considerate of you Marinette. Thank you." Marinette gave her a toothy grin as Miss Bustier walked over to her desk, and started getting her things out.

That's when it hit 7:15, and the classroom started to fill with students. Chloe shoed Marinette to the front of the classroom, and Marinette just stood as everyone took their seats. And before the blunette knew it, everyone was seated and accounted for.

But one stood out to her.

Lila Rossi.

But she pushed back that thought 

Miss Bustier cleared her throat and stood up. "Hello class, welcome." She said kindly. "Today we have a new student," she slightly moved her hands over to Marinette. "As you all can see. Marinette would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She asked and Marinette nodded slightly.

She took a step forward and awkwardly waved. "I- Hello everyone! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng-" She started and gasps circled throughout the room, of people finally recognizing her, people sneering, or people just eyeing her. "-and I hope that we can be friends." She said sheepishly. "O-oh! And I brought some macarons for you guys." She said as she picked up the box, and opened it, leaving it open and sat it back down on Miss Bustier's desk. There were 30 macarons, of different varieties. "I could pass them out later. O-or something." She shrugged slightly.

Miss Bustier smiled. "Thank you Marinette. How does sitting next to Alya sound?" She asked as she pointed to the ombre-haired girl. Alya just slightly raised her hand as she held a straight face.

Marinette shrugged again. "If it's alright with her." Miss Bustier looked to Alya who simply shrugged. Causing Miss Bustier to smile. "Alright then, Marinette, go sit next to Alya please." Marinette gave a low nod and made her way to the empty seat. As she sat down, she reached her hand out to the ombre-haired girl. 

"Hey, I'm Mar-"

"Marinette." Alya finished for her, giving her a side-glare. "Yeah I know. You already know who I am." She said flatly and started pulling out a notebook, completely ignoring Marinette.

And missing her slightly fragile, and totally not fake smile.

*******

Ivan ran out of the room as Kim teased the taller teen. Well she was assuming based on Kim throwing a piece of paper being thrown at Ivan. As some students chuckled and some not even paying mind to it as they continued on with their break, Marinette slipped out and followed Ivan to the locker room and entered just as he sat down on the floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest, and head into his knees and arms. She quietly sat down next to Ivan and put her hand on his and hummed a soothing lullaby while she rubbed circles into his hand. Ivan was taken aback by her as he lifted his gaze to see Marinette. She looked towards him gently and smiled quietly. He realized the misunderstanding of his thought process and sighed deeply.

"I know it's not really any of my business," she said quietly. "But what caused you to storm out of the classroom like that?" Ivan sucked in a breath and thought for a moment before handing Marinette the piece of paper. Marinette looked at him gently before unwrapping the crumpled piece of paper and reading it out loud. "You haven't got the guts to tell Mylene you love her. Wuss!" She read out sadly. "Oh, Ivan.." She said quietly. 

Ivan shrugged. "This is pretty typical for Kim to be honest." He said without a trace of mockery. He just sounded... sad.

"Well," Marinette started. "Maybe you don't have to say it through words if you're not good at it." She suggested.

Ivan raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the blunette. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean if you really like her and you wanna tell her how you feel, you can do it through a note, a text, you could get her a bouquet of flowers with a small note, you could-"

"-I could write her a song." He said and looked up at Marinette who was now beaming. 

"Yeah! Exactly. Write her a song!" She encouraged. 

Ivan smiled at the new student with a friendly fondness. "Thanks Marinette. I seriously misjudged you." He said as she stood up and offered a hand to stand up with.

She shrugged. "It's alright." She walked over to the locker door and held it open for him. "I get that often."

*******

As Marinette and Ivan walked back into the classroom, Marinette sighed a breath of relief for not being late. She hurried to her seat next to Alya who just gave her a side glare of suspicion as Ivan took his seat, and Miss Bustier entered, and started their next assignment.

*******

It was the end of the school day and Marinette began to get crowded by people. But what caught her attention was Mylene running out of the school. Looking frightened. She raised an eyebrow as she pushed through the crowd and made her way to Mylene who ran to the back of the school. Mylene rushed into the girls bathroom with Marinette unknowingly right behind. Mylene breathed heavily as she looked into the mirror, but a slight knock onto the bathroom wall caused the petite girl to jump in surprise and squeal.

"O-oh. Sorry.." Marinette apologized when Mylene calmed down. "I just saw you run into here and wanted to know if you're alright.." She said as she looked down and held her hands behind her back awkwardly.

Mylene was about to blow her off and tell her to get lost, but Marinette's eyes showed actual concern. Mylene sighed and looked more into the mirror. "Well," she started as Marinette walked over to her and looked into the mirror with her. "Ivan came up to me and said he needed to tell me something. And I was super excited because I thought he was going to confess his love for me or something, since most of the girls know I have a thing for Ivan." She said as she watched Marinette's beautiful features softened and she smiled softly. "But then he started screaming, or was he trying to sing?" She asked herself before shaking her head. "I'm not sure, but I got scared, and ran into here. You know the rest.." She said and looked down into the sink.

Marinette's smile faltered. "Well, how do you know he doesn't like you back?" Mylene looked up to her confused and Marinette looked down at her. "What I mean is, what if he was singing a love song of a sort to you. Just.. in his own way?" She offered. And that made Mylene realize something. 

"Oh my gosh! He might've! He's said before he's not really good with words- oh I feel so bad now!" Mylene said sadly yet frantically as she slouched down. Marinette placed her hand on her back and rubbed rhythmical circles on her back.

"No, it's not your fault Mylene. If you're sensitive to certain stuff, that's not your fault. And you didn't know. The best thing you can do right now is maybe go apologize and if you wanna, confess to him so he's not left in the dark." She suggested and Mylene gave her a wobbly smile.

"Thanks Marinette. I doubted you earlier. Would it be alright to be friends?" She asked, looking over to the blunette.

Marinette smiled as she opened up her arms for a hug, which Mylene gratefully took. "Of course. I would love nothing more than to be friends with you."

*******

As Marinette and Mylene walked over to the classroom to where Mylene said Ivan was, they were cut off by a scream coming from outside. The two girls rushed outside to where a big-stoned figure smashed buildings and cars. Mylene hid behind some of their classmates as Marinette ran up to Alya who was recording. 

"What happened?!" Marinette asked, out of breath.

Alya ignored her untold hatred for the girl and started to explain. "Ivan got upset for some reason and some black butterfly flew into the piece of paper in his hand, and he said something like, 'Yes Hawk Moth', or something like that." Marinette got confused as she looked over but then thought up a plan.

"Okay everyone, we need to get you all out of here. Like ASAP. I'll call my drivers, and I'll get as many as I can home." She ignored everyone's protests, as she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her parents who said they were about to call her to get her home, and her mother sent over the drivers. She hung up with an 'I love you' to her parents as she looked back to the students. "Alright now who's parents are on their way to get them?" She asked, and reluctant hands went up. "Alright, you guys wait inside, while the rest of you will head into the limos that will be pulling up around the block. I can get twelve (12) in each car, and there will be five (5) cars coming.." She trailed off as she counted fifty-six (56) students, and minus Adrien, Chloe, and Sabrina, who were going to get into a separate car because of how strict the Bourgeois's and Agreste's are, and Marinette knew Chloe would want Sabrina home. 

As Marinette made groups, Kim yelped in surprise as Ivan lifted his arm up in an attempt to punch the boy, but with Marinette's fast legs, she tackled Kim before Ivan could get a hit on the boy. Kim groaned as he hit the floor, but Marinette stood right back up since he broke her fall, and lifted him up.

"Ivan! You need to calm down!" She said as she shoed Kim off.

Ivan grunted. "I'M NO LONGER IVAN, I'M NOW STONEHEART." Stoneheart said loudly.

Marinette sighed. "Stoneheart," she said instead of his name. "You need to calm down. Violent actions aren't going to get us anywhere." She said as cars pulled up on the side of the road. Stoneheart saw Mylene and his stony eyebrows rose as he looked to the group of students. With his empty hand, he grabbed Mylene and ran off. Everyone dumb-founded by Stoneheart literally kidnapping, was snapped out of it by Marinette instructing everyone to get in the cars. "Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, you're with me. Now hurry up. Oh, and give the drivers your address on the way to others houses." She said before the three she instructed hopped in the car, with her not far behind.

Adrien eyes squinted towards Marinette before he could say anything to her, his phone rang and he answered to his father. "Father I-'' He began, but was cut off and winced by his fathers stern tone. And Marinette didn't need to be told it was no one other than Gabriel Agreste. Marinette huffed out a sigh before snatching the phone from the model and pulling it up to her ear.

"Hey Gabriel." Marinette said sternly, and everyone in the car heard Gabriel's rant stop and Marinette sighed once more. "Listen Agreste, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and you have nothing to worry about since your son is in my care-" She was cut off by something the three other students couldn't register. Marinette let out a clearly offended laugh. "I'm sorry but are you seriously doubting me?... Oh of course, that's nothing to worry about Gabriel. We're on our way to Chloe's fathers hotel." She paused and listened once more. "You're numbers not hard to find, and neither is mine. So if you so desperately need it, you'll contact me. Clear?" She asked harshly. A grin plastered her face and she tapped her pointer finger nail on the phone as she crossed her right leg over the other. "Lovely! Bye Agreste." And with that she hung up and handed the phone back to Adrien who just looked at her dumb-founded.

"I-uh-did you just-" He was stuttering over his words as he couldn't process what just happened.

She giggled. "Did I just tell off big bad Mr. Agreste? Yes. Yes I did." She said and Chloe started howling with laughter and Sabrina snickered.

"Oh Mari, this is why I love you!" The blond said over her laughing as she caused the blunette to snicker.

"Uh-huh alrighty then." She said sarcastically as they pulled up to Chloe's hotel. The three teens quickly made their way out of the car. "I'll text you all later once this whole mess is over with." And with that, she told the driver to drive off, and was gone.

"I-Uh.." Adrien pondered before bursting into a red blush. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

*******

As Marinette got home, greeted her parents, and ran up to her room, she was surprised to see a dark hazel brown and crimson, blood red box. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden gift then shrugged as she opened it. But she threw the box onto the desk as she yelped and fell back onto the floor as a pink shine elevated from the box. She closed her eyes at the bright light, and as she opened them, she felt as if her eyeballs were popping out of their sockets as a red creature with a couple black spots, a ladybug (?), came from said light. She immediately grabbed an empty glass cup and enclosed the creature before it could even move. 

"W-what are you?" She asked as she observed the glass as the creature looked up to her and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Tikki and I'm a Kwami!" The voice startled Marinette more than ever.

"So you're not some sort of- I don't know, bug-mouse?" She asked.

Tikki shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I'm the Ladybug Kwami. The Kwami of Creation, and I'm here so you can help save the world!" She said as she fazed through the cup, startling Marinette as she staggered backwards.

"S-save the world..?" She asked herself before shaking her head. "I-I have to tell Maman and Papa about this." She said as she made her way to the door. But Tikki quickly stopped her by flying in front of her.

"No!" Tikki exclaimed. "No one must know I exist!" Tikki insisted.

"I-" Marinette started then sighed. "Alright, what do I need to do?" She asked as Tikki's frown turned into a bright smile.

"Okay, so listen before you do anything alright?" Marinette nodded. "So I am a Kwami who grants magical abilities to the user. I was given to you because the Master recognized your good deeds that came, and will continue to come from your golden heart." Marinette nodded, following along. "For me to help you transform all you have to say is 'Tikki, Spots On!', and to detransform all you need to do is say 'Tikki, Spots Off!' You have a magical ability called the lucky charm that helps you defeat the villain. But remember the answer may not always be clear. You have five (5) minutes before you transform back into your civilian form after you use said lucky charm. And you'll get a partner in the form of a black cat!" She said, waiting for Marinette to understand what she's just been told. "And remember, when you get the akumatized object and break it, which is what you need to do, a black butterfly will come out of it, and you need to purify it." Marinette nodded again. "Ready?" Tikki asked and Marinette let out a shaky breath as she took out her emerald ones, and put the ones in the magical box on.

"Tikki, Spots On?" She asked in a questioning tone, and Tikki zipped into the earrings, and before she knew it, she looked up in the mirror, and she was in a black and red, spotted suit. The neck, gloves, and feet pieces were fully black with black spots in certain areas. Her hair was currently in two big and long pigtails, with a small red ribbon then faded at the tip, were wrapped around the area the hair tie would go. She gulped harshly and looked down to the yo-yo equipped to a thin, and almost non-visible belt, because of how much it blended in with the costume. She opened up one of her many windows, and leaped out of it. Expecting to just jump to the slightly higher fence, she completely jumped over it, and landed two houses down. Two _big_ houses down. And as she landed her mind was screaming because of just how crazy this is. And as she pulled out the yo-yo and started swinging it and before she knew it, she was using the yo-yo perfectly. And she never even touched a yo-yo before in her life. She swung it at a light post and swung, and she was doing it flawlessly.

...Well before she slipped up with it and collided harshly with someone as the yo-yo spun crazily around them, wrapping them together.

*******

As Adrien entered the hotel with Chloe and Sabrina, Mr. Bourgeois hurriedly made his way to his daughter and wrapped her in a concerning embrace.

"Oh my Chloe! Are you alright? You didn't get hurt now did you?" He asked as she pulled back and playfully (?) rolled her eyes.

"Dad I'm fine. Marinette was there." She said simply, and that caused the mayor's most recent freak out to make out as if it never happened.

"Oh thank goodness. Oh, once this is over you should invite her and her family for dinner." He suggested, and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I was thinking of having her over for a while. Well, bye dad. I'm going to bring Adrien and Sabrina into my room now." Chloe said and drug the two into the elevator with her, and with a ding and a talk with her butler, they were in Chloe's room. Sabrina sat down at her school bag and reached for the remote that connected to the blonds TV, and flipped to the news.

"Don't be assumed, it's just the news! I am back with some unbelievable news! A creature that goes by the name of Stoneheart, has climbed up the Eiffel Tower with a classmate that goes by the name of Mylene Haprele. The authorities are there already, and there are helicopters surrounding the monument as firefighters are on their way as I am broadcasting this!" Adrien's full attention went from the TV, to Sabrina's pocket as her phone began to ring. The ginger-haired girl picked up the phone, and Adrien could tell she was talking to her dad.

Chloe having heard the whole conversation walked over to the elevator. "C'mon Sabrina, I'll walk you to your dad." Sabrina nodded curtly before bounding into the elevator just before it closed. Adrien sighed as he rummaged through his side bag for his phone that he had discarded into said bag, put when he pulled out a brown and red box, he was met with confusion. He opened it up, but threw it off of instinct as a bright green light invaded his vision. He fell down onto the floor, and as the mysterious light disappeared, a flying... wait. A flying cat (?) appeared directly in midair. And before Adrien could ask what in the hell just happened, the cat creature started flying around the entire room.

"Name's Plagg." Plagg said as he flew over to an open lipstick container. "Who can I eat this?" He asked as he bit into it, but immediately spit whatever went into his mouth, right back out. "Ew, nasty!" He complained. And thus began the chase of Adrien chasing after Plagg as the Kwami tried to eat everything in sight. And _eventually,_ Adrien caught the cat as he flopped onto Chloe's bed stomach first, and looked curiously at the creature.

Plagg sighed and turned to face Adrien. "Name's Plagg. I'm a Kwami. The Kwami of Destruction. I grant you powers. You can use something called Cataclysm once per transformation, and afterwards you have five (5) minutes before you transform back. You have a partner that is the complete opposite of me. She needs to purify the akuma. No one must know your identity. Up to Tikki if she'll allow you two knowing at least. Transformation words are 'Plagg, Claws Out!' and detransformation words are 'Plagg, Claws In!'. Got all that?" He asked as he fazed through Adrien's hands, and crossed his stubby Kwami arms against his chest as he looked at Adrien while the blond put the ring on.

"Um, sure.. Plagg, Claws Out?" He said questionably, and Plagg was sucked into the ring. And with a flash of green light, Adrien felt some leather-like material on his body as he raced to Chloe's bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a mainly black leather outfit. There were two dark green zig zags on the sides of the outfit, and two slightly curved green lines on the upper half. The zipper was down slightly, revealing his upper chest just slightly, and had a bright yellow bell attached to it. The belt he had on was a black belt that went all the way around his waist, and the excess belt was flowing elegantly in the air like a real cat tail. The belt tail was black and quickly faded into the dark green. He hat cute cats ears on, and some flat-high knee boots on, and the toe tips looked like cat paws. He has sharp cat nails, and a midnight black mask on. His hair looked like it had more layers, and was messier. And his eyes looked like a cat. Vicious and green, yet gentle and lovely. He smirked as he grabbed the baton that was attached to the belt and it extended. He walked over to Chloe's balcony, and jumped out. 

And what a surprise, he landed on his feet, and his fingertips. Like.. a real cat. But Adrien shook off the strange feeling. He leapt up onto a building, and started getting comfortable with his baton, walking across it, doing flips, he felt like a real superhero. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He gave himself a toothy grin as a fang stuck out of his mouth.

But he spoke too soon as something collided with him, and he was pressed against something with a string wrapped around them, hanging off of his baton.

*******

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" Marinette squealed as she retracted the yo-yo, and they both fell to the floor. The cat boy scratched his head with his paw (?), and jumped up to retrieve the silver stick and hop back down.

He shrugged and held out his hand to Marinette. "It's alright M'lady. It's both our first time." Marinette smiled gratefully at the boy and placed her hand onto his as he pulled her up. "So you're the partner my Kwami told me about?" He asked.

Marinette immediately stiffened. "A-ah, yeah! You can call me.. uh.. Ladybug!" She said with no confidence whatsoever. The cat boy just laughed cutely and looked at her softly.

"Well Ladybug, you can call me Chat Noir." He said as he spun the now retracted baton, and clipped it onto his belt before giving a dramatic bow. She giggled, and was about to do a dramatic action herself before a crashing sound interrupted them, and they both bounded over to where it came from.

The Eiffel Tower.

As they arrived at a building close to the tower, they saw police swarmed around the bottom of the tower with the sound of firefighters nearby. And there were helicopters surrounding the area of Stoneheart, and some making their way over to it.

"So Ladybug, what should we do?" He asked as he looked over to her.

"Well, from my knowledge, Stoneheart is actually a student named Ivan, who currently has a fellow student captured. But he has her because he has a huge crush on her.." Her voice quietened. A light bulb sparked in her head as she remembered Ivan writing the song for Mylene during the last few classes of the day.and she whipped around to Chat Noir. "Okay, so from the video footage, one of his fists is closed, which is the only area the akumatized object could be. So we have to pull them closer together!" She concluded as she whipped out her yo-yo and swung down to the ground floor, Chat close behind.

"Not sure what you're up to about Bug, but I'm trusting you on this one." He said smoothly as they ran down to where Sabrina's dad had a microphone, yelling at Stoneheart. Ladybug jumped over the caution tape, and Chat jumped on top of a police car to get over the tape, ignoring the yells from the officers. And the two swiftly made their way up the Eiffel Tower. And once they reached the top, Ladybug perched herself on top of one of the fences and looked to see Stoneheart swinging with his closed fist at a helicopter that's continuing to get too close. "Hey Ladybug, do you have a special ability like me? My Kwami said I have something that destroys stuff."

Ladybug perked up at that. "Oh, yeah. Something called Lucky Charm." And some ladybug spewed from her open yo-yo, and a red and black spotted parachute dropped to the floor. "I-uh. What's this for?" She wondered. Chat shrugged beside her.

"Maybe it's for later. But this means we have to finish this quickly. You only have five (5) minutes left." He said to her and she curtly nodded. 

"Alright I'm going to use my yo-yo to bring them closer together, and when I grab the object, I'll break it, and get ready in case they fall." Chat Noir nodded and Ladybug jumped onto the very top next to Stoneheart. "Hey Stoneheart!" She said and received a swing. Her body moved backwards, matrix style, before standing right back up again. She jumped down next to him, and huffed a relieved breath. "Alrighty then.." She jumped up and swirled her yo-yo around Stoneheart, and the arm that held Mylene until Mylene's lips 'kissed' Stoneheart. His stony and blocky eyebrows rose as he released the object, which seemed to be a piece of paper, and Ladybug pounced on it, crushing it with her feet. And as Ivan de-akumatized back into Ivan, the boy and Mylene were falling off of the tower. Ladybug's throat grew dry. How was she supposed to get the akuma, and get Mylene and Ivan? Then it hit her. Her vision went slightly blurry, and everything turned gray, and Chat Noir, Ivan, and the parachute glowed a red and black ladybug skin, and she nodded to herself. She was getting ready to jump to Mylene as she yelled to Chat. "CHAT GET IVAN!" She yelled as she jumped off.

"RIGHT!" He yelled back as he jumped off to grab the teenager. His arm linked with his, and he threw his baton into a crack of the tower, and yelled, "CATACLYSM!", as he touched the baton to make sure that it stayed in place so neither teenager fell.

While Ladybug jumped off with the parachute attached to her back, she flipped over so her back was facing the ground midair, and threw her yo-yo out to catch the akuma, then turned back down and used her body weight to shift down faster, and as she grabbed Mylene from the abdomen, securing her to her body, and pulled the string on the parachute, causing the parachute to open up as they slowly touched the ground. Ladybug breathed harshly before Chat jumped down next to her, Ivan's arm wrapped around him as they made their way over to the girls as Ladybug released the akuma. She watched it fly into the air. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She said to the pure white butterfly as it flew up. She picked up the parachute and threw it into the air as Tikki had instructed. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everyone, including the police officers, watched as the parachute disappeared into literal thin air, and ladybugs surrounded by pink light, made its way across Paris, fixing everything that Stoneheart destroyed.

"I-woah.. It's-" Chat Noir started as he saw everything return to its original order.

Ladybug nodded to him. "Yeah. It's pretty miraculous."

And that's when multiple reporters were beginning to crowd the two heroines. 

"Who are you guys?"

"What just happened?"

"Why are you protecting this monster?"

"Are you guys going to appear more often?"

Chat Noir sighed.

Ladybug cleared her throat. "Um- well, I'm Ladybug, and this is my partner Chat Noir. We have been given superpowers to protect the citizens of Paris. This kid had no control over his emotions which led to Hawk Moth akumatizing him. Hawk Moth is a super villain who wants our Miraculous', so-'' Ladybug was cut off by her earrings beeping. She looked over to Chat Noir. "Um, can you-?" She asked and Chat Noir nodded and laughed. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand gently, and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckle.

"Of course M'Ladybug. Hope to see more of you." He said as she smiled at him gratefully, before pulling out her yo-yo and swinging off.

*******

As Marinette jumped into her room, she quietly whispered, "Tikki, Spots Off," and detransformed back into her civilian self. As Tikki flew out of her earring, she smiled happily at Marinette. 

"See Marinette! You did it, you're a natural!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged Marinette's cheek. And Marinette returned with her own little hug to the Kwami.

"Yeah." She said as Tikki flew from her cheek to in front of her. "Yeah, I did!" She said happily as a knock sounded at her door. Tikki's antennas quickly shot up as she hid on the other side of Marinette's bed. Marinette said a "Come in!", and her parents entered to make sure she was fine, which she said she was. Her parents accepted the answer and told her dinner was going to be finished soon. 

_This day just might've been good._ She thought to herself.

*******

Chat Noir sighed as he landed back onto Chloe's balcony. He had to make it seem like he never left. So as he landed, very stealthy and cat like, on her balcony, he peered inside, and sighed suddenly when he saw no sign of Chloe, and entered. He called, "Plagg, Claws Out!", and regretted it as he looked in Chloe's makeup mirror to see grinning in the big chair.

"Knew it."

* * *


	2. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HehHHEHEHEHHEHEHEEHHEH  
> yep  
> the bubbler is next  
> and oh i found a timeline that looks like it makes sense to me, so were gonna go in the order it showed meh >:DDD  
> also marinette totally intimidates adults in this, she just a sassy badass 8)

* * *

Chloe stood up quickly at Adrien's frozen figure, and pointed an accusing finger at the blond. "Ah-HAH!" Chloe said triumphantly. "I knew you were Chat Noir!" She crossed her arms and smirked at the blond.

"I-uH-h-how DID YOU ALREADY FIGURE IT OUT!?" Adrien exclaimed as Plagg snickered on his shoulder. Chloe shrugged.

"I d'know. I mean, it's literally just a mask, I don't see anything that really 'prevents me' from seeing who you really are." Chloe dead-panned after using her fingers to do air-quotes.

Plagg snickered as he flew in front of Chloe and patted her nose, confusing Chloe for two different things.

"I don't hate her, kid. I don't hate her."

*******

As Marinette was early to school, she saw Ivan and Mylene, who quickly waved to her, and gestured for her to go to them. She shoved past some over-reactive fans and tilted her head at the two as they whispered about something to each other before Mylene nodded and Ivan turned towards Marinette.

"Well, first off, we'd like to thank you for all the advice you've given both of us." Ivan said first and Mylene nodded next to him. "And we would like to be the first to tell you, and be happy that you're the first to know that me and Mylene are now dating." He said happily as Mylene stood on her tippy-toes to give Ivan a kiss on the cheek. Marinette's, originally red-faced from the praise, face split into a big grin and she was almost jumping in excitement.

"Really!?" She asked them and they both nodded in unison. Marinette squealed. _Squealed._ "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys!"

Mylene removed herself from Ivan's side and went up to the blunette and gave her a big hug. "We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for you." Mylene said as she looked up to Marinette shook her head.

"No, you guys would have gotten without my help easily." She insisted.

Ivan shrugged as Mylene laughed and shook her head. "Well, then if you won't take any praise, then you helped us get together faster." Ivan said as Mylene returned to her, now boyfriend's, side.

Marinette sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no to the both of them. "Fineee. I'll take that." She said and she giggled. She pulled out her phone and it showed 6:57, and she showed it to the couple. "Well, wanna head to class?" She asked, and they both nodded as the two began to walk beside her, and before they knew it, they were in the classroom, and as Mylene and Ivan made their way to their seats, all heads and eyes turned to Marinette. The blunette quickly flinched at the gaze of all of her classmates' gazes on them. But the one to break the silence was none other than Kim.

"Um, thanks for the save yesterday." He said awkwardly. Marinette knew his type. Not the person to thank another, or own up to their mistakes. She also found that in Alix. Just a little bit.

Marinette shrugged as she held out a fist to him. "Don't worry about it. I did what everyone would do. Well almost everyone." She giggled and he huffed a sigh of relief as he returned the fist-bump. Kim then quickly made his way to his seat, and Alix turned around making Kim blush wildly, and Max pat his back sympathetically. Marinette 'ignored' the interaction as she made her way to her seat and sent a 'quick' text to someone.

* * *

**imma snekkkk**

**Just made it to class :p**

**Has it been good so far**

**well dam, your asking me that on my SECOND day of school?**

**how r00d**

**djlkskjs**

**W H0T**

**I thought today was ur first day DD:**

**stoopid**

**it was yesterday**

**and every lookd like they were gonna kill me with their stares TnT**

**lol**

**thats just the "PERKS" of being famous**

**screw you**

**soRrY i dONt feEL tHe sAME WAy-**

**hoe**

**oh and juleka and her gf rose looked cozy at lunch yesterday ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**oh hoho were they?**

**indeed >:)))**

**danks babe knew i could count on you**

**i ThOuGht yOU diDnt FEeL tHe saME wAY-**

**ouch**

**that hurt**

**dam you overreact to much**

**wait is that that the arthur fist-?**

**:0**

**you know me so well UnU**

**dont "uNU" me-**

**oh shi-**

**class started TT0TT**

**bye my side hoe unu**

**wow okay you can unu but i cant?**

***ScOff***

**wow okay then**

**dont "scoff" me young man**

**yOU dONT oWn mE MOM-**

**your grounded**

**now let me get to work**

* * *

Marinette stupidly grinned at her friend's reaction. She saw the side-glance grin that Marinette registered immediately. She stuck her tongue out to Chloe before turning off her phone and paying full attention to Ms. Bustier who just walked into the room.

*******

After school ended, Marinette went to Chloe's house for dinner, which was enjoyable. And Marinette decided to stay the night at Chloe's. They were talking about the boys in their class as Marinette and Chloe both had face masks on.

"Kim is totally crushing on you now Mari." Chloe said as the blunette rolled her eyes, and continued drawing the new heroine, Chat Noir. Chloe scoffed at Marinette's reaction. "C'mon, I didn't hear what Alix said to him, but he turned into a blushing mess!" Chloe tried to reason with the blunette. "It can't be that unbelievable. 'Man falls in love after a girl pushes him out of the way to save his life!'" Chloe said dramatically as she did an over-reactive pose.

Marinette did give out a giggle at that and rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure Chloe."

Chloe laughed with the blunette, then a grin Marinette didn't see, plastered on her face. "Oh yeah, Adrien's birthday is in a couple of days." And that got her attention.

"Um- why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" Chloe deadpanned at Marinette.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, dead serious. While Marinette rose a crazy nervous eyebrow. "Marinette you joined the class literally yesterday." Then realizing this, Marinette let out a short giggle.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Chloe sighed as Marinette continued to giggle. "What do you think I should make him?" She asked the blond who shrugged.

"He's so love-struck with you now after the incident yesterday." Chloe mockingly said. Marinette scoffed.

"Psh, as if." She said as she continued her sketches of the cat hero.

"What, don't think he's cute?" She asked, and Marinette let out a quick " _eep_ ", which made Chloe break out into a wide grin. "Ah-hah. You do don't you?~" She asked teasingly. Marinette dropped her pencil on Chloe's desk and groaned.

"Okay, **_maybe_ **just a little bit."

Chloe snickered and mocked her. " _mAyBe jUSt a LiTtLe biT-"_ She said then started laughing. Marinette puffed out her cheek and reached for her phone.

"That's it, I'm calling Luka and confessing your undying love for him." She said as she rung his number and brought the phone up to her ear. Chloe squealed in surprise and horror and tackled Marinette.

"MARI DON'T YOU DARE-"

*******

Skip a few days later, and Marinette's on her way to school with Adrien's present almost in hand. More like on the car seat next to her. She had found out the blonds love for the new superheroes. And what better way to give him something of the liking, then to sew some sweaters that represent them both. Originally she was going to sew a scarf together, but that wasn't as fun as the sweaters were. She had them both wrapped up. One was wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a black bow on it, which held the Chat Noir hoodie. And the other was black with green paw prints all over it, with a green bow, withheld the Ladybug sweater. 

Marinette was wearing her hair up into two twins buns, and had yellow hair ties holding them in place. She had a yellow short sleeve shirt with a bee that said " _Queen Bee_ " in fancy font, and black high waisted pants. She had one some gold and white designer sneakers, and to match the whole honey bee look, she had a custom made side bag (made by her) that was for the most part a creamy yellow, with white and black accents here and there. It also had a honey bee on it, but instead of the yellow on it being a simple yellow, it was gold, thick fabric. She thanked Tikki that the color of the earrings could change, and gave them a gold color. She also wore a honey pot necklace around her neck that was outlined in rose gold.

As her driver came to a stop, she grabbed her small side bag and the two presents, and bounded into the school. Chloe was waiting with Sabrina at the front step, and as soon as Chloe spotted Marinette, she smiled and ushered her to come over. Which she did.

"Hey Chloe what's up." Marinette asked. Chloe shrugged.

"I d'know. Just wanna know why you have _two_ presents instead of just one?~" She asked in a teasing tone.

Marinette placed a finger on her chin for a moment before shrugging. "I guess I didn't know which one he would like more, so I just made both." Chloe shortly sighed without Marinette knowing, and plastered a smile back onto her face

"Uh-huh, sure..~" She rolled her eyes and started walking up the steps. "Let's get to class." She said as they made their way up the staircase, and into the classroom. Adrien was already there with a few presents on his desk. 

As she walked up to Adrien and handed him the gifts. "Here you go." She said calmly.

Adrien's face grew slightly red as he reached for them. "Umm, thank you?" He said questioningly. She grinned and took her seat next to Alya. 

He would enjoy them, she knew he would.

*******

"Bro! You're kidding me right?!" Nino exclaimed as he helped carry a few of his presents with him to his car. "You're telling me that you've never had a birthday party?" He asked as Adrien shook his head.

"Nope, father always said that it was a waste of time, and with all that I always had going on, I couldn't even celebrate at all now that I think about it." He said as he dumped the presents into the car. But the tone, _him making it sound like it's no big deal,_ did not set well with Nino.

As Nino sat the last present down, he crossed his arms and looked at Adrien. "That's it, I'm coming with you, and I'm going to talk some sense into your Old Man, and I'm going to convince him to let you have a party!" Nino said confidently. Adrien gave him a weak smile. 

"You can try Nino." Adrien said as he hopped into the car and sat down, Nino not far behind. Grinning.

"And try I will."

*******

Nino huffed annoyingly as he stormed out of the Agreste Mansion. He gritted his teeth as he pulled out the bubbles he had on him to call himself down, but before he could even do anything, he heard the flapping of the insects wings, and not before long he heard Hawk Moth's voice.

"Hello Bubbler. I am Hawk Moth and I am willing to grant you to the powers to eliminate all adults. All _parents._ " Hawk Moth said, and Nino could almost hear his sicko grin. "But in return, you must get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous." And as much as Nino wanted to scream 'No!', or just decline him, his mouth moved on it's own free will.

"Yes Hawk Moth." He said in the most emotionless voice he's ever uttered, and purple clouds quickly covered his body, and just as they came, they disappeared. His waist to just above his knees was a tight material shaded black, along with gloves that went to his elbow, and black boots (?) that went to his ankle. He had colors of yellow, blue and red in a pattern, and the main top being red with a droplet (?) looking thing. He had a big bubble blower with a container on his back.

And thus began the shenanigans of The Bubbler.

*******

As Marinette skipped happily down one of the roads as she listened to Tikki nibbling on a cookie, enjoying the nice walk, but she was sadly interrupted by a loud blaring on her phone that caused Tikki to drop her cookie and flinch backwards in her side bag. Marinette quickly realized the new akuma alarm sound and quickly pulled out her phone and opened up the news app. Nadja Shamack was reporting how The Bubbler was capturing adults and sending them up into space in bubbles. And as she found the location of where The Bubbler was, she ducked into an alleyway and swiftly transformed into Ladybug, but was confused when her hair was in a braid instead of the pigtails from the previous fight.

But right now that was the least of her worries as she rushed to the Agreste Manor, she saw the akumatized citizen on a DJ, and she arrived just as he changed it into a slow song. She then quickly remembered that Nino was going to talk to Gabriel Agreste, and the bubbles from earlier.

 _That_ talk must have gone wonderfully.

But she watched as Chloe called out Adrien's name, and she looked around for the boy who was presumably missing, but caught a peak as she saw him slip inside the building and huffed a breath of relief as she saw him safe.

She saw how distracted the villain had been, she could easily sneak up behind him and take the akumatized object. And as she, as silently as possible, dropped behind him and ready her yo-yo just in case, and just as she was about to grab the object, she heard _Alya_ in the crowd.

"Woah! Is that Ladybug!?" She exclaimed and mentally facepalmed as The Bubbler quickly turned around and ready with his big bubble blower, but before he could even throw any bubbles as the heroine, she saw a black blur tackle The Bubbler and as the two stumbled to the floor. The Bubbler growled at Chat Noir as he used his leg to fiercely kick Chat off of him. As the Bubbler sent a parade of bubbles at Chat, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around him and pulled him at her. The yo-yo let go of him mid-air so he landed gracefully next to Ladybug.

"Chat, sneak up behind him while I distract him." She said quietly as she used her yo-yo to spin it in front of her to be extra safe. Chat nodded and bounded off somewhere as Ladybug fixed her gaze back onto the villain. The Bubbler sent more bubbles at the hero as he completely ignored Chat being absent. 

The two fight back and forth for a while. That was before Chat tackled The Bubbler to the floor once more without him knowing, catching him completely off guard.

They struggled for a while and as The Bubbler saw Ladybug approach, she saw Chat Noir pinning the villain in place to stop him. He, not hardly but just enough to stagger, used two fingers and stunned The Bubbler by harshly poking his neck. The Bubbler dropped the object and gripped his neck slightly in pain and Chat Noir quickly reached for the object and threw it to Ladybug who caught it and swiftly broke it on her knee as the akuma flew out of the object.

She quickly collected the akuma and released the white butterfly. "Bye, bye little akuma." She was about to yell for her Lucky Charm as she realized she didn't have one, and quickly summoned one. "Lucky Charm!" She called out in almost a squeak and what ended up lading in her hands was a Chat Noir plushie. Chat realized this and snorted. Ladybug playfully gave him the side-eye as she called out, "Miraculous Ladybug!" And they all watched as the DJ area, well the whole _party_ area was gone and had returned back to normal, and she heard from one of her fellow students phones that all of the adults had returned back safely, and that's all Marinette cared about. She said a quick goodbye as did Chat, and she transformed in a nearby alleyway by the Agreste mansion and she, as normal as possible, walked up to the gate and peered through.

She saw Adrien emerge from the mansion as she joined the group. "H-hey guys!" She said, a little too frantically. "Are you guys alright? I tried to get here as soon as I can but I got caught up.." She tried as she looked down at the ground awkwardly. Mylene and Ivan were quick to reassure her that the class was alright, and Marinette was too fine. Juleka and Rose were next, to most people's surprise. Juleka and Rose had met Marinette through Luka. And the way Marinette and Luka met was _definitely_ for another time.

As Marinette looked behind them, the class ignored Nino on the floor, and she realized that her and Chat had also done that. Moving past the four people that were in front of her, and squatted down, and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Hey you alright?" She asked and most of the class (minus Mylene, Ivan, Rose, and Juleka) were dumbfounded by Marinette's sudden behavior towards Nino.

"Um," he raised a skeptical eyebrow to cover the suspicion and sadness as he looked coldly at Marinette.

"Well, no one in your class decided to check on you, and neither did the superheroes, which is pretty messed up.." She said in thought as she could _hear_ people wince behind her, and adding in her mistake. "And you look hurt- _Ah-_ ah-ah-ah-ah!" She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "My moms a lawyer, I can read emotions pretty well." His gaze slightly softened as she removed her hand from his shoulder and held out a hand for him lazily, but not a bad lazily. "Soo, I know this happened because of Gabriel." She unknowingly said his name like venom. "And about not letting Adrien have a birthday party which is totally messed up, but I _may or may not_ might be able to convince him to have it at my place. And if you wanna come..." She trailed off as the gears in his head clicked. He let out a slightly forced chuckle, a sigh, and a grin from the DJ as he lifted himself up with her hand.

The class stood in confusion at the interaction between Marinette and Nino. But the most dumbfounded was Lila, closely followed by Alya. Alya had hated Marinette from the beginning because of lies from Lila of course. And Lila just wants to ruin her perfect reputation and her life altogether. And Marinette didn't need to assume what she already knew.

She did this for popularity and fame.

*******

As Marinette and Nino entered Gabriel's office without knocking, which Nino _heavily_ said against, the fashion designer sighed in annoyance and looked like he was about to go off on someone, but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Marinette. He was on the phone and quickly uttered a goodbye, and to finish the conversation later as he cleared his throat and straightened up more in their appearance. 

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He said coldly. "What brings you into my office without my permission?" He asked. "Or Nathalie's for that matter."

Marinette giggled as she walked up to Gabriel's desk and slightly leaned up against the opposite end of his and looked off out of the tinted window in his office. "Well, a _few_ too many birds told me that you weren't going to let your son have a birthday party." She said slickly before glancing over to him. "S'hat right?" She asked and Gabriel gulped down something Nino didn't notice, but Marinette sure as hell did. "Ah, emotional neglect, and isolation from a normal childhood." She said as she inspected her nails. "If he still even has one." She said under her breath but Gabriel heard her. "Oh!" She piped up and leaned her elbows onto the desk to look him dead in his eyes. "I've also heard of the cameras in the hallway next to Adrien's bedroom, the broken trust that _you_ broke." She emphasized the 'you'. "Isolating yourself from your family, your own son, which can lead to emotional and mental abuse without a father-figure as his mothers out of the picture." She muttered the last part and she grinned when she hit a weak spot. Gabriel very slightly winced at the mention of his wife. "I can also see that his 'acting out', as you call it, it just being a fucking child Agreste. So I'm taking Adrien for a _real_ birthday party, like something his _parents_ should be doing. Not me." She said flatly before turning away and walking towards the door. She opened it and Nino slipped through. She turned around as Nino waited for her. "So Agreste, do I need to bring _my_ mom into this, or are you 'chill' about this?" She asked in an innocent tone.

Gabriel stifled a cough as he brought his fist to his mouth to clear his throat. "No Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your mother does not need any sort of calling. You are allowed to have him out whenever you need." Nino caught the two before Marinette walked out of his office and clicked her tongue against the roof of her tongue, practically slamming the door behind her. She ushered for him to follow, and he did not wanna get on this chick's bad side, and lightly jogged to her side.

"Dude, how the hell did you get **_Gabriel Agreste_ **, to just let you take my man Adrien like that? And how in the ever-loving fuck do you have that much confidence?!" He asked both questions concerningly.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, then gave a dramatic gasp. "Oh I totally forgot my mother was Sabine Cheng. One of the best lawyers in, dare I say, the _world_. Success rate of 98.65%. I know how to do some digging Lahiffe." She flicked his nose playfully and he just blinked in surprise, then confusion. 

"What then where does the 'Dupain' in your last name come from?" He asked.

Marinette giggled as she opened up the big door leading then outside to everyone else. "My papa is the famous baker Tom Dupain." Nino was going to ask a question but she just put her finger over his mouth, knowing the question. "Don't question it." He just nodded and shrugged as she removed her finger. She looked back at everyone else who just looked at her. Most confused. "M'kay everyone, we're bringing Sunshine's imaginary birthday party to life. We'll get it set up, and you can open presents you haven't opened up yet at the place." She said as she called Sabrina and Chloe to get the presents from Adrien's bedroom. She got Juleka to call her brother while Rose squealed in excitement. Students just mumbled to each other as Marinette finished her call with her mom to get things set up. She noticed the glares and groaned, pinching the area just above the top of her nose in between her eyebrows as she looked out at everyone. "Look, I don't understand what the hell is up with you all, but if you do want to go to the birthday party for _at least_ Adrien's sake, then go. If you don't, then don't act like I'm a deaf cat. I can understand you all." When some glares faded, she sighed.

_So much for an easy school year._

*******

As the entire party for Adrien was set up, and despite their harsh glares at the blunette, they stared in awe at the quickly yet eloquently set up party. There was plenty of pastries and baked goods on racks, and on silver platters, ready for the kids to dig in. There was a pretty famous DJ playing music, there was a table with Adrien's presents on them, ready to be opened. And Marinette had the simple party next to their humongous game room. It has a large flat screen that had games like Ultimate Mecha Strike III, and other famous games. Max, Alix and Kim quickly followed by Marinette slowly bonding with the three as she easily destroyed them. Mylene, Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel were next to a punch bowl, engaged in a friendly conversation. Ivan was quietly listening to music on a nearby sofa, near Mylene. Alya and Lila were just talking shit about Marinette in a corner of one of the rooms. Nino was next to Adrien as he had opened most of the presents, and had saved Marinette's for last. As he opened the ladybug printed present, he unwrapped it to be in awe by the Chat Noir hoodie. He gave a silly toothy grin as he sat it down. He opened the Chat printed present, and got giddy when he saw a Ladybug one as well, now having a matching pair. He folded the Ladybug hoodie up and placed it into his side bag, and slipped the Chat Noir hoodie over his head, and immediately noticed it being baggy. His measurements were easy to find, and there was a note in the Chat Noir wrapping and read it.

 _'Hey Adrien, not sure if you like your hoodies baggy, or tight, so I went with baggy just to be sure. If you want me to make it tighter, then come see me after school, or text me!_ **_↓↓↓↓↓↓_ **

**_x (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ ** _'_

Adrien gave a toothy grin once more and slipped the letter into his bag. He spent the rest of his first party having fun, and before he knew it, it was 10:15, and people started going home, Adrien being one of the first. At first when he arrived back home, Nathalie raised an eyebrow to the Chat Noir hoodie, but didn't comment on it. And as he tried to find out where Marinette found such high quality sweaters, the top tip of the hoodie slightly went into his vision, and that's when it hit him as he looked at the golden cursive writing.

Marinette hadn't found the sweaters, she _made_ them.

He glanced back over to his bag, and quickly imputed Marinette's number.

* * *

**Marinette <3**

**Hey Marinette! Thanks a bunch for the custom hero merch!**

**Means a lot to me!**

**ofc! : >>**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,mads,a.smmd,.mnsfkas;fkn.dfmjkldbs,n -  
> FINALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT GOD-  
> but ngl this chapter kinda rushed so ill go back and like edit it at a later time :>


End file.
